Le mensonge et la duperie sont mes compagnes
by Louve26
Summary: En réponse au défi mensonge sur Rouxattitude! Une fic plutôt noire, avec un étrange trio ! A vous d'apprécier ou non !


Disclaimer : C'est à elle, tout est à elle, enfin presque tout... à qui déjà ? JKR, tiens ! Mais l'intrigue, elle, est bien à moi, et toc !

* * *

Titre : le mensonge et la duperie sont mes compagnes

Pairing : Ron / Drago

Rating : M

Nombre de mots : 1518

- Tu mens, je ne te crois pas…

J'aurais éclaté de rire si la situation n'était pas devenue critique pour moi.

Je suis un ange des ténèbres, le mensonge et la duperie sont mes compagnes.

Mais ce soir, j'allais enfin passer de l'autre côté du miroir. Retirer ce masque qui est le mien depuis mon plus jeune âge.

J'ai vingt-trois ans et ma vie n'est que dissimulations et faux-semblants, jalonnée de promesses qui ne sont jamais tenues. Pour survivre dans mon monde, je dois « paraître » plutôt qu'être, briller plutôt que me fondre parmi les ombres, régner plutôt que courber l'échine. C'est un monde où les faibles sont écrasés sans aucun scrupule. C'est mon monde et il m'attire autant qu'il détruit le peu d'humanité qu'il me reste.

Mais je ne me plains pas. Je suis né pour accéder à ce pouvoir. Par mon sang et par mon héritage. Je n'aurais pas souhaité d'autre existence. J'aurais haï naître Weasley. Un sang pur déchu qui non seulement se fourvoie avec les moldus mais a dû grandir dans une pauvreté honteuse.

J'aime le luxe et la grandeur. J'aime que les regards se baissent sur mon passage avec servilité, j'aime que les têtes se penchent respectueusement à mon arrivée, hommage à mon rang et à cette marque sombre qui court sur mon avant-bras. J'aime cette puissance qui me transcende et m'auréole d'une beauté ténébreuse. Et je la mérite car nul ne sait ce que j'ai enduré pour devenir ce que je suis aujourd'hui.

Je me souviens de tout : les coups donnés par mon père lorsqu'il apprenait qu'_elle _obtenait de meilleurs résultats que moi. Les brimades lorsque mes plans pour renvoyer Potter ou confondre sa soi-disant célébrité échouaient lamentablement. Les nuits enfermé dans les caves du manoir à manger du pain sec et de l'eau parce que Gryffondor remportait le trophée de Quidditch. Le doloris lorsque les rouges et ors raflaient la Coupe des 4 Maisons.

Je revois ce père adulé et haï. Cette mère aimante mais distante parce que contrainte de retenir ses gestes de mère. Qui m'a appris à mentir pour intriguer et obtenir ce que je désire. Tout ce que je désire. Mentir m'est devenu aussi naturel que respirer. Mentir pour se protéger des coups. Mentir pour flatter ceux qui pouvaient m'amener au pouvoir.

Mais pour la première fois de toute ma jeune existence, je ne suis pas venu ce soir pour mentir. Je suis venu pour trouver une rédemption.

J'avais appris par un curieux hasard où se tenait le dernier bastion de l'Ordre et qu'_elle _s'y trouvait seule avec Weasley et deux Aurors.

_Elle_.

Ma rédemption.

- Vous devez me croire, dis-je simplement en les fixant. Vous devez me croire et fuir. Très vite.

Mais pourquoi devrions-nous te croire ? demanda Weasley froidement. Tu es un mangemort, tu as participé à l'exécution de Dumbledore et tes mains sont couvertes de sang d'Aurors, de moldus et qui sais-je encore ?

Je secouai la tête, agacé.

- Qu'importe mes motivations ! Je risque ma vie en venant vous prévenir. Les mangemorts vont venir. L'attaque à Londres n'est qu'une diversion pour attirer les Aurors hors de votre retraite. Ils savent aussi que vous êtes seuls, tous les deux. Croyez-moi, vous ne résisterez pas longtemps !

- Nous ne sommes pas seuls, lâcha Weasley sèchement.

D'un geste, je désignai les deux Aurors qui gardaient la porte et me menaçaient de leurs baguettes.

_- Eux _? Des novices ? Tu plaisantes, Weasley ! Je te savais stupide mais pas inconscient ! Vous allez être réduits en cendres !

J'eus une brusque impulsion. Je jouai ma dernière carte. Pour _elle_.

- Weasley, si tu ne veux pas sauver ta peau pour une obscure raison, sauve-la _elle_ !

Je la vis tressaillir. Jusqu'à présent, elle s'était tue, se fondant parmi les ombres, n'intervenant jamais et se contentant de me regarder. Je sentais ses yeux graves et pénétrants me fixer sans ciller et je tremblai qu'elle comprenne. Weasley esquissa quelques pas dans ma direction.

L'adolescent maladroit et dégingandé qui déambulait dans les couloirs de Poudlard avec ses capes rapiécées et ses pantalons trop courts avait bien changé. Il était devenu un autre. Cet autre que je détestais parce que j'aurais voulu être celui-là. Un homme que les mangemorts redoutaient pour sa force et son agilité à déjouer les pièges. Un homme que l'on pouvait suivre sans peur ni contrainte, un homme fait pour commander par sa seule sagesse. Et tout cela sans jamais mentir. Inconcevable !

Un homme amoureux.

Il venait vers moi et son visage ne laissait rien voir, rien deviner, mais ses yeux le trahissaient comme les miens venaient de me condamner. Je n'aurais jamais dû _la _regarder. Je n'aurais jamais dû effleurer sa silhouette frêle et fragile qui dissimulait une force insoupçonnée, je n'aurais jamais dû frémir en la découvrant plus belle que dans mon souvenir. Parce que Weasley venait de comprendre ce que je cachais au plus profond de mon cœur. Il venait de comprendre que derrière mon arrogance et ma froideur se cachaient une attirance et un sentiment que je n'aurais jamais avoué même sous la torture, l'amour pour une sang de bourbe.

Il venait de comprendre, avec une acuité pénétrante, que ma soudaine allégeance envers l'Ordre n'était pas une tentative désespérée pour sauver ma peau mais un ultime espoir de gagner l'estime de celle que j'avais appris à haïr jusqu'à l'amour.

Il venait de comprendre l'impossible, il venait de saisir l'inacceptable pour un homme de ma condition, l'intolérable pour un homme comme lui.

Pour la première fois, je sentis la peur étreindre mon cœur. La peur et le désespoir. J'avais joué et j'avais perdu. Il ne me laisserait pas _la _sauver. Il ne me laisserait jamais cette unique chance de passer de l'autre côté du miroir. Montrer qui je suis vraiment. Ne plus porter ce masque de glace et d'indifférence qui fascinait les miens et effrayait ces autres que je méprisais.

Je serrai les poings dans un geste rageur, fixant cet homme qui se disait son ami, son compagnon, son amant mais ne voulait pas me croire. Ma voix s'éleva dans un murmure rauque.

- Weasley, tu vas commettre une belle connerie et c'est elle qui va en mourir ! Tu sais ce qu'ils réservent aux sangs impurs ! Tu sais ce qu'elle va subir ! Ils la tortureront, ils la tueront à petit feu pour avoir seulement osé brandir une baguette !

Weasley se rapprocha de moi et son visage ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres du mien. Je pouvais lire sa détermination, sa fureur et quelque chose de plus grave, de plus troublant, de plus terrible que la haine dans ses yeux assombris par la tristesse. De la folie meurtrière. Il se pencha imperceptiblement vers moi, ses lèvres effleurant ma tempe pour me souffler des mots que je n'oublierai jamais.

- Je sais tout cela, Malefoy, je te crois.

- Mais…

- Chut, laisse-moi finir. Vois-tu, un jour, elle m'a fredonné une chanson française qui parlait d'un homme tellement fou d'amour pour sa bien-aimée, qu'il l'a tuée pour la garder. Je me suis toujours demandé comment je réagirais si je devais la perdre, si quelqu'un devait me l'enlever…

Je croisai son regard devenu très clair, d'une limpidité mystique et je compris que le plus menteur des deux aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas moi. Doucement, son rire sans joie résonna à mon oreille.

- Tu comprends, Malefoy, je préfère mille fois lui donner la mort plutôt que de la laisser partir avec toi. Parce que tu finirais par me l'arracher. Par tes mensonges et tes flatteries.

- Weasley, tu ne peux pas…

- Je le peux, Malefoy. Et ne crains rien, je ne les laisserai pas lui faire le moindre mal. Je saurai me battre lorsque l'heure viendra, je veille sur elle depuis plus de dix ans. Et peut-être serais-je vainqueur, qui sait ?

D'un mouvement presque amical, il me serra l'épaule pour m'intimer le silence et me sourit. D'un sourire qui tant bien que mal était triste.

Je le regarde la rejoindre. _Elle _n'a cessé de nous observer de loin en silence, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine frileusement et mes protestations s'étranglent dans ma gorge. Comme dans un rêve, je vois Weasley se glisser derrière la jeune femme pour l'enlacer amoureusement et le voit adresser un signe de tête aux Aurors qui attendent son verdict près de la porte.

Je frissonne sous ma chemise de soie légère. J'ai vécu dans le mensonge et je vais mourir par le mensonge. La seule vérité que je n'ai jamais révélée à quiconque est que j'aime cette femme et qu'elle ne le saura jamais. Et que même à l'heure de ma mort, je lui mentirai encore, par lâcheté ou par orgueil, en lui taisant cet amour qui me brûle et nous condamne tous les trois.

Je suis un ange des ténèbres, le mensonge et la duperie sont mes compagnes et bientôt, la mort sera ma délivrance.


End file.
